


Ask the Sheriff

by angstbot



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Swen, swan queen - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 10:03:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20740430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstbot/pseuds/angstbot
Summary: Emma gets roped into a booth at the town festival. Regina would much rather she be home.





	Ask the Sheriff

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: "Stop distracting me!"

Emma’s phone buzzed. It was Regina. _How’s the festival?_

**Pretty boring**, she texted back. Then, quickly, she added, **Don’t say I told you so.**

_Who, me?_

“Sheriff Swan!” a tiny voice said.

Starting, Emma looked up, only to see Ashley smiling and pointing down around knee height. Leaning over her table to see, she found Alexandra looking up at her with a wide smile.

She couldn’t help smiling back. “Hi kid. Enjoying the festival?”

“Yeah.” She just smiled up at her for a moment until Ashley nudged her. “Oh, and I have a question.”

“You’re in luck! That’s what I’m here for.” She gestured up at the “Ask the Sheriff” sign that hung over her head, which she belatedly realized the child could not read. It had been Snow’s idea, which she insisted would help with law enforcement and community relations despite the fact that it was a tiny town and everyone knew her.

“Mmhmm,” the child nodded. “Well what I want to know is, can I be a deputy?”

Startled, she looked up at Ashley, who just mouthed, _Terrible threes._

“Welllll,” Emma drawled, stalling to give herself time. “That’s a pretty scary job for a little kid.”

Alexandra put her hands on her hips. “I’m pretty brave.”

“I don’t doubt it. Well, uh-” Then it hit her. “Send in your resume and we’ll take a look.”

“What’s a resume?”

“It’s a list of all the jobs you’ve had before, so I can see if you have the right experience. That’s the way we always hire deputies. I have to be fair.”

“But I didn’t have a job before.”

“Then that’s your first step. I’ll keep a spot for you when you’re ready.” Emma smiled her winningest smile.

“Ok!” Alexandra said, then looked up at her mom. “Mom, can I have funnel cake?”

Emma managed not to chuckle at the harried look on Ashley’s face until they were out of earshot. Her phone buzzed and she looked down at it.

The first text, from a couple of minutes ago, read _I wouldn’t. _

She had to scroll up to see that it was a response to asking Regina not to say “I told you so.” The next text had come immediately, and with the proper context it made her chuckle. _I told your mother so._

That brought her to the text that had just arrived. _I thought you said it was boring._

Smiling to herself at the thought of Regina getting a little huffy at not being answered, she answered, **It was. Until I had a prospective deputy**.

_Oh my god, is Hook still bothering you? I’ll fry him to a crisp._

**Think shorter.**

_Happy? I can’t imagine why he thinks that a good idea after the incident._

“Yeah, no way,” Emma muttered to herself as she lifted her phone to catch a picture of Alexandra, who somehow now had a cotton candy bigger than her head. **Think much cuter**, she captioned it.

_Adorable_, Regina texted back. _I can’t believe someone actually asked you a question_, she added a moment later.

**Hey, everyone wants to ask me questions.**

_I certainly have some questions for you_.

Emma stared at that message for a long moment, not sure what it meant.

“Sheriff Swan!”

This visitor was much less cute than Alexandra. “What can I do for you, Leroy?”

“I have a bone to pick with you.” He crossed his arms and glared at her. “The food in the jail’s terrible!”

She crossed her arms right back and stared him down. “It’s not supposed to be nice, Leroy. It’s a jail. And anyway, most people aren’t there often enough to form an opinion about the food. Maybe you should try that.”

“Whatever, lady,” he growled. As he walked away, she could hear him mutter, “Don’t ask for people’s opinions if you don’t wanna hear ‘em.”

He wasn’t wrong about that, Emma had to admit, but it wasn’t like this booth had been her idea. She wished she’d been able to just flatly refuse to participate in her mother’s dumb idea the way Regina had. At the thought of Regina, she glanced down at her phone.

_For example, what are you going to do to me when you get home?_

That couldn’t mean what she thought it did. **Are you sexting me RN? Regina I’m surrounded by people.**

_And here I thought being The Savior meant you were brave._

**I’m not falling for that. Stop distracting me!**

Emma knew better than to let Regina goad her, but she was also now unable to think about anything but sex. Her mind was conjuring up visions, and she could almost taste Regina and feel her around her fingers, and she was getting much more turned on than was appropriate for being out at a public festival.

_My apologies. I’ll ask a different question._

“Hi Emma!” It was Snow.

Emma was so glad she was not sexting Regina right now, but still somehow felt like she’d been caught doing something naughty. She hoped she wasn’t blushing too much.

“How’s your booth going?”

Reflexively, Emma glanced down at her phone and saw “Photo” with a thumbnail that had her flipping it face down immediately.

“Great, mom! Great!” She knew her voice was squeakier than it should be.

Fortunately, Snow seemed not to notice, just saying “Glad to hear it” and making a check on her clipboard before walking away.

Emma looked around furtively before flipping the phone over and opening the message. Regina was wearing her wickedly short black and red teddy and looking over her shoulder to take a picture in the mirror. _Does this lingerie make my ass look big?_

“Oh my god,” Emma breathed, feeling her face heat up instantly.

**You’re impossible**, she texted back.

_Do you want me to stop?_

**Not really.**

_Good, because I really hope you come home soon._

Emma knew she would regret it, but couldn’t help asking, **Why?**

_Because otherwise I’m going to have to start without you. _

She wasn’t suggesting what Emma thought she was. Was she? She couldn’t be.

“Sheriff Swan!”

It was Zelena, who was possibly the last person Emma wanted to see right now. But she mustered what she hoped was a pleasant, professional smile. “Hi, Zelena. What can I do for you?”

“I have a few questions.”

“Well, that’s what I’m here for.”

“Good.” Zelena conjured a scroll out of thin air and let it spool out. It was extensive. “First, why is it that your family gets to be in charge of the town even though we don’t have a monarchy here?”

“Well, I was elected Sheriff-”

But it seemed like Zelena wasn’t very interested in answers, because she just went on. “Second, who made your family the arbiters of all that is good?”

Emma’s phone buzzed, and she opened the message absentmindedly, glad for a distraction from Zelena.

It was a picture of Regina’s fingers. They were glistening, and Emma knew exactly what was on them.

Zelena was somehow, impossibly, still talking. “Third, why isn’t it wider knowledge that your family has been involved in some very shady doings?”

“I gotta go.”

“It figures. Always so high and mighty, you Charmings-” Zelena began, but Emma didn’t hear any more as she poofed herself home.

As expected, Regina was laid out across their bed in the lingerie, fingers lazily stroking between her legs.

“You are so bad,” Emma groaned, but her heart wasn’t in it.

“But I’m very good at it,” Regina purred, [looking over her shoulder at her and arching her back to emphasize her body](https://66.media.tumblr.com/d2506fdedd8036eed0dbeb8613ed2a54/tumblr_pxnxpvnwaU1wj0l62o3_250.gif).

“Yeahhhh.”

“Well if you’re going to stare all day, I’ll just take care of this myself,” Regina said, [rolling over onto her stomach](https://66.media.tumblr.com/3046dd63fadb172b415307cc7ce8df03/tumblr_pxnxpvnwaU1wj0l62o7_250.gif) and rocking her hips against her hand.

“Sorry,” Emma muttered, starting to shuck out of her clothes. “You’re so hot my brain shuts off.”

Regina hummed. “I’ll allow it.” She rolled back over and sat up on the edge of the bed, and s[omehow her crossed legs were more explicit than spread ones would have been](https://66.media.tumblr.com/916142217de595ff34efb941686c3b89/tumblr_pxnxpvnwaU1wj0l62o10_250.gif). Emma had to fight to focus enough to deal with the laces on her boots.

It felt like an eternity until she could get her clothes off, but was probably only a few moments. But then she was moving across the room, pulled by the magnetic desire in Regina’s eyes. She put her hands on Regina’s crossed thighs as she leaned in to kiss her, fingertips clutching at her almost convulsively.

Kissing Regina made Emma throb all over again. Her tongue was assertive, but nimble, and her mouth was so hot, and god, she was going to need it between her legs very soon. But first, she had a queen to worship. Her hands were running over Regina’s thighs now, coaxing the tiny bit of fabric higher as she stroked up the outside of one, coaxing her to open them as she stroked up the inside of the other. Regina hummed in her mouth and uncrossed her legs.

Emma made herself go slow, letting both of their need build, and when her fingers finally touched slick heat they moaned into each other’s mouths.

Regina broke the kiss to complain, “You’re too far away.” She moved back onto the bed and lay down, and [the line of her neck down to her collarbone](https://66.media.tumblr.com/da4170f0f1388fb13546a91b80c8c2a2/tumblr_pxnxpvnwaU1wj0l62o4_250.gif) made Emma’s mouth water. She was on the bed with her in the next moment, pressing half on top of her the way she knew she wanted, a thigh between her legs and a hand cupping a breast through the slippery fabric of the lingerie.

Regina made a dissatisfied noise and then flicked her wrist and she was bare. “That’s better,” she sighed.

“So much better,” Emma agreed, starting to roll one nipple between her fingers as she lavished hot, open kisses along Regina’s jawline, neck, collarbone.

After long moments of this, she felt just a hint of a downward push on her shoulders and gladly went with it, shimmying down a bit to wrap her mouth around a nipple. They both groaned. Regina felt so good in her mouth, soft but firm against her tongue. She sucked first one nipple and then the other, taking a moment to nuzzle between Regina’s breasts where her skin was so soft and so warm as she traded sides.

But from where she was lying now, she could feel Regina’s pussy against her belly, and that was hot- hot- hot, so before long she was kissing her way down further, earning a pleased “Yes!”

Emma actually felt her mouth water as she settled between Regina’s thighs just seeing how swollen her clit was, how wet and open her pussy was. She didn’t make either of them wait, putting her mouth on her immediately, but she did revel in it, rubbing her face in her wetness as her tongue made slow, easy strokes. The velvet hardness of her clit felt so good on her tongue, and combined with the moans her touch was pulling from her throat she just wanted to stay here forever.

After long moments, Regina groaned, “I want you inside me,” and oh, did she want that too.

When she slipped her fingers inside, they both sighed deeply. God, she loved being inside her, the way she rippled around her fingers like liquid silk. Her fingers started making long, slow, deep strokes as her tongue made long, easy strokes.

Gradually, Regina’s hips started to twitch to meet her, then roll, then rock, and she stayed right with her, giving her more and more as her body demanded it. She felt so hungry, and every bit as needy as Regina. She wanted to keep touching her like this on and on and on, but she also wanted to send her flying over the edge. She was sucking at her clit now and curling her fingers on the outward stroke, and Regina grabbed her head hard to keep her right- there.

Then Regina was coming hard, her thighs closing around her head, and Emma loved making her lose control like this.

When Emma was finally released, she pulled back and watched adoringly as Regina laid out full length on the bed again. Her satisfied hum was positively obscene.

“God, I love fucking you,” Emma murmured.

“See, you needed that too.”

“Oh yeah,” Emma breathed. Then she squeezed her thighs together involuntarily. “Need something else now though.”

“I bet you do.” Regina stretched luxuriously, and Emma groaned at the sight of her taut body all over again. Their eyes locked. “Now be a dear and get in position.”

“Yes, my queen,” Emma said, turning so that she was sideways on the bed with her legs hanging off the side.

“Good girl,” Regina hummed, rising in one fluid motion and grabbing the special pillow they kept for exactly this purpose. Then she prowled along the edge of the bed to where Emma was and sank gracefully to the floor.

Emma couldn’t help spreading her legs even further. “I fucking love that I get to see you on your knees.”

Regina wrapped her arms around both thighs and pulled her the last few inches to the edge of the bed. “It’s impossible to hold you still otherwise.”

“And it’s _so_ hot.”

“That too.”

Then Regina leaned in and drove every other thought from Emma’s head. Her touch was quick and nimble but firm, tongue fluttering across her clit, and it was exactly what she needed when she was so keyed up from Regina’s earlier teasing and the exquisite pleasure of eating her just now.

“Fuck, Regina, so good.”

“Mmhmm,” Regina hummed, vibrating her clit entirely on purpose.

Immediately, Emma’s hips were trying to roll, to get impossibly more of her into Regina’s mouth, to fuck her face, but the arms around her thighs wouldn’t let her. All she could do was just stay put and take what Regina was giving. And what Regina was giving was a lot. She was devouring her, demanding her pleasure, sucking hard on her clit in the next moment. It was just shy of too much, and it was so good. She gave herself up to it, riding the edge of the pleasure, threading the fingers of one hand through silky dark hair and grabbing the sheets hard with the other She felt heat building low in her belly, coming in waves in answer to the motions of Regina’s mouth.

“Gonna come,” she grunt-groaned.

“Mmh.”

“Gonna come in your mouth.”

“Mmhmm.”

“Fuck- yes- Regina- love you- so good- I’m- I’m-”

Then she was coming, every muscle in her body tensing as the pleasure exploded through her. Regina stroked her through it, giving her every last quiver of the orgasm, until it was suddenly too much and she gently pushed her away.

Regina looked so smug as she got up onto the bed with her that Emma couldn’t help but chuckle.

Regina raised a haughty eyebrow. “You can laugh, but I think I’ve proven I have a better way to spend a Saturday afternoon than some silly booth at a festival.”

“You sure do, though I really hope nobody asks me where I went in the middle of it.”

Regina gave half a shrug. “You had an emergency at home.”

“An emergency,” she repeated.

“Yes. With the plumbing.”

“Plumbing?” Well, at least that was suitably unsexy.

“Yes, things were all- wet.” Her voice dropped into its lowest register. “It really needed immediate attention.”

Emma laughed. “You are so bad.”

“I told you. I’m very good at it.”

“No argument here.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you're interested, check out the hotlinks for the images i had in mind.


End file.
